Gundam Build Fighters: A New Legacy
by FantasyMan92
Summary: Ever since the battle of the 7th GBWC, many things have changed. The only thing that hasn't changed is the passion for one thing: Gunpla. Now this story will give rise to a new Fighter, whose dream is to become the best. Not the best description, but a good story I believe. Read and Review and, if you want, Favorite. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasyman: Hey everyone, this is just my attempt at a new story for Gundam. Please no flames, only suggestions on how to improve this story.**

**Blue Haro: HARO. Don't forget to tell them the disclaimer. HARO, HARO.**

**Fantasyman: thanks, my dear little ball of a friend. I do not own any of the Gundam universes or their characters, just my OC's and their gunpla.**

The year is 2025 A.D. Gunpla battle has become a major sport worldwide. The organization, PPSE, has announced that, after the sudden death of Sei Iori from a motor vehicle accident, that a future world tournament would be named after the great Gunpla Builder. That tournament will be known as the Iori Cosmo Star Build competition.

"Henry! Get up or you will be late for school!"

"Okay mom."

Henry Schwelder, a 14 year old boy with red-orange hair wearing a blue shirt that had a Celestial Being logo on its sleeves and a pair of blue jeans was currently watching the final battle of the seventh Gunpla World Tournament. He sighed as he knew his mom would probably come to his room soon to make sure he made it to the bus.

Just as he was about to leave his room, Henry grabbed his gunpla case, which had an embroidery design of the Exia and held his currently in progress model he was building for the upcoming mini-tournament at Des Moines, and put on his jacket, which also had a Celestial Being logo on its back, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast before heading out to the bus.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Henry. You have to stop watching those videos so late on school nights," said his mom, who had brown hair down to her shoulders and was wearing her Casey's General Store uniform. She dished up a plate of eggs and sausage and placed it in front of Henry so he could eat.

"Sorry, I'm just on the verge of figuring out how to make my new gunpla work at a tournament level."

Just as she was about to retort to his answer, they heard the horn of the bus outside.

"Well, I will see you later mom. Love you."

"Okay, you have a good day, and make sure you stay awake in class this time."

**Fantasyman: I know, it was short, but this was suppose to be just the prologue, so I hope you all look forward to the future chapters. Review and give me ideas for possible OC's and so forth if you want. Halfway through making chapter 1, so be patient. Other than that, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasyman92: Here is my next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I was having a hard time figuring how to do this chapter. Now, onto the story...**

**Henry: You forgetting something?**

**Fantasyman92: Wha? OH! Thanks Henry. Sometimes, I am way to forgetful. Since Haro is charging, I do not own Gundam Build Fighters or its Characters. I only own this stories plot and my oc's.**

Year: 2018

BATTLE ENDED

"Alright!" yelled a young girl. Her opponent, a younger Henry Schwelder, just groaned. The Exia he worked hard on making was destroyed, but he knew it was a possibility and smiled after a while.

"Good game, Anna." said Henry after a while.

"Thanks Henry, and sorry about your Exia. It's just because when you used Trans-Am, I had to resort to that tactic."

"It's not a problem, I am just lucky to have spare parts to fix it." said Henry with a laugh. He gathered the remains of his Exia and began to leave.

"I will see you later, Anna."

"See ya later, Henry."

(Present day)

"Henry Schwelder, wake up or else you will see me after school in detention!" said Henry's homeroom teacher, Mrs. Grey. She was your usual school teacher in her late 50's with brown (but graying) hair, wearing a blue skirt with a matching top. She also had on a silver colored watch that looked older than her even.

"And what do you think you are doodling on your paper in the middle of class?" she then implied, looking more annoyed.

Henry looked at his notebook to see his sketch of his (possibly) world tournament gunpla design. It was based on the Wing Gundam Zero Custom, but had the Twin drive system from the Gundam 00 Raiser on its side skirts. Other noticeable details were the shield from the Wing Gundam Ver. Ka, a modified version of the Buster Rifle from the Wing Gundam, and a physical sword on its back.

"I- uh, I was just doing a drawing for Art class." stuttered Henry.

"Seems that is always your excuse to draw something then falling asleep while I explain what is going on," said Mrs. Grey. She then returned to the front of the class and started talking again.

"We will be having a surprise visitor from a very hotspot part of the world. Many of you will already know where I am talking about, but for those who don't, he/she is coming from Japan." Everyone in the room gasped. Someone from the Gunpla land of origin was coming to the United States, and to their school even!? Henry thought he was dreaming again, so decided to pinch himself.

Nope, not a dream.

Then my friend next to me, Sue Tenny, who has blue shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and copper skin tone, raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Tenny?"

"Do you know when he or she will be here, Mrs. Grey?" asked Sue.

Mrs. Grey looked at the calendar then smiled and replied, "In at least a week."

Mrs. Grey then started to continue her lecture on the event.

"Those who build gunpla or 'sketch,'" she looked at Henry with a glance after emphasizing sketch, "you can have the guest(s) see your work and have them tell you how you could improve your design. I do not understand this sport of Gunpla, but if you understand it, then I guess you will be having a hayday."

Then the bell for the end of the day rang.

"Well, remember to do your homework! And make sure you are ready with those questions for the guest(s) next week."

**Well, who could the guest(s) be? check in next time to find out. :)**


End file.
